


True Love Café

by nozoeli



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, maybe sayo snapped, they go on a run bc health is a lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoeli/pseuds/nozoeli
Summary: She looked up, startled. Rinko was quiet, and Sayo had let her guard down. But it was fine, because it was Rinko, her face seemed to say, because she was smiling softly.





	True Love Café

**Author's Note:**

> also this is part of a series named chad sayo where sayo dates every girl in bang dream (EXCEPT HINA AND AKO for obvious reasons), bc sayo is the chad of bang dream

Sayo stopped at the front of the café, panting. God, she was tired. Too many nights spent sitting at her desk, doing student council work or some organising for Roselia’s next live. Or standing still, practicing her guitar, late into the night. The monotony of her life left little time for activity outside of her usual band practice. That was nice, Sayo had thought to herself. Roselia was nice. Ako and Yukina were a little hard to understand, but she had fun at practice. Sayo had never been great at making friends, and the idea of spending time with a group of people outside of school regularly was alien to her before she had joined the band. They’d even spend time outside of practice together. It felt good to have people who she could get along with, who wouldn’t tire of her slight negativity. When Rinko had asked her if she’d like to go running with her, Sayo had been happy to oblige. It had been a little harder to agree on a time - the two had ended up meeting an hour and a half before school begun because it wasn’t as busy then. But Sayo hadn’t minded. She knew Rinko was shy, and needed her hand held sometimes. ‘You are growing just as I am’, she had muttered to her on their way out of the studio, but she wasn’t sure if Rinko heard. 

Rinko caught up with her. Sayo could barely hear her feet on the pavement.  
“Sayo…huff…thank you…”  
Sayo turned to Rinko. Her face was red. Rinko didn't exercise that much, she assumed.  
“If there’s anything…I can do…in return…”  
Sayo cleared her throat.  
“Rinko, it’s fine. This is fine for me.”  
Sayo reached out her hand slowly. Don’t startle her, she told herself. Be gentle. She held it on Rinko’s shoulder.  
“I need to run more anyway. Besides;” Sayo considered something. “It’s nice to do something together that isn’t practice.”  
Rinko smiled, and Sayo couldn’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Rinko’s eyes crinkled as she beamed at her. She didn’t see that often, at least not at school.  
“Do you want to get a drink? We have twenty minutes before we need to head to school.”  
Rinko nodded, feeling for the hand that Sayo had put on her shoulder. Rinko's touch was so soft against her cold hand. She was so warm, and the weight was a comfort in itself.

♡  
Rinko padded into Sayo’s classroom, clutching the plastic bag. Sayo’s chin rested in her hand, as she scanned over a few documents. The warm afternoon light seemed to create a halo around her. A spotlight, just for Sayo. She seemed so vulnerable, alone in a classroom. Her expression was soft, she wasn’t frowning. A strand of her hair was in her face. Rinko knew how pretty Sayo was, and pulled her eyes away.

“Sayo?”  
She looked up, startled. Rinko was quiet, and Sayo had let her guard down. But it was fine, because it was Rinko, her face seemed to say, because she was smiling softly.  
“Rinko. How are you?”  
“Just…a little tired.” She lifted the plastic bag up so Sayo could see it. “I brought you something…to eat.”  
Sayo took the bag, settling it on her desk, on top of her papers. “Thank you, Rinko. I was a little hungry, so you came just at the right time.”  
“I thought…we could eat together.” She reached into the bag and set a pastry down in front of Sayo, who unwrapped it, thanked her and apologised for not being good conversation. She had a lot of school council work to catch up on.  
“It’s alright;” Rinko replied. “I like sitting… here with you.”  
Rinko couldn’t ignore the slight flush of Sayo’s cheeks. She sat down opposite Sayo, turning a spare chair around so that they could sit at the same desk. Their knees touched. As the two sat in the comfortable silence, she allowed her mind to wander, to imagine what it would be like to take Sayo out. They would sit in a café just like this, opposite each other, and Sayo would tell her all about school. Sayo tried very hard, she knew that, and they would discuss the tests they both had coming up. Conversation would move to the band, and Sayo would sigh over Ako and all the things she said, and Rinko would pipe up and explain them, and Sayo would look at her appreciatively. If Hina was mentioned, Rinko would take Sayo’s hand and draw circles in it. Rinko wondered how Sayo would react. Perhaps it was a little ambitious to assume Sayo would kiss her hand. But it seemed realistic to assume that Sayo would at least be a little bit happy.  
“Rinko?”  
“Mm?”  
“I was just saying that I was done with my work for now.”  
“O-oh.” Rinko stood up, pushing her chair in gently. She watched Sayo’s hands as she did the same.  
Something happened, and Rinko decided to act upon her instincts.  
She took each of Sayo’s hands in hers. Sayo’s hands were cold, she noted, and her face was a bit confused. Naturally.  
“Sayo…I…I want to make you happy.” Rinko was focusing very hard on the clock on the wall behind Sayo. She wondered what the clock would say if it were her.  
Sayo flushed, and Rinko realised how what she had just said came across.  
“No…no… not like that… I…I just…”  
In her panic Rinko seemed to have forgotten that she was a poor speaker. She let go of Sayo’s hands. 

A new resolve filled her, and she wrapped her arms around Sayo.

♡  
Rinko was warm, and her touch was gentle. She was so kind, Sayo thought to herself, her touch is so sweet. Rinko was hugging Sayo, and her head was rested on Sayo’s shoulder. The taller girl melted in her touch, ran her hands through her hair, stroked her back. This was fine. People hugged Sayo sometimes, but it was never like this. Probably because it had never been Rinko, never been the shy keyboardist who she got butterflies around, never been the girl who made her flustered just by smiling. And now it was Rinko, and it was heavenly. 

Sayo broke away first, reluctantly.  
“Rinko…If we are on the same page…”  
Rinko stared at her, willing herself to say something. She forced the words out of her mouth. “I-I like you, Sayo. I really do. Ever since when we were in first year-“  
Sayo smiled, feigning confidence. “I too.. feel the same way. If it wouldn’t be too forward of we, could I take you out…sometime?” That sounded weird. But it was out in the open now, she couldn’t take it back, and by the look on Rinko’s face it didn’t seem like it had upset her too much.  
Rinko took Sayo’s hand in hers, raising it to the side of her face. Her skin is so soft, Sayo thought to herself. I never knew what she’d be like to hold. “Of course;” replied Rinko, and Sayo could feel her smile against her hand, “I am so happy.”


End file.
